<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Howl by FairyLaughing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468665">Howl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLaughing/pseuds/FairyLaughing'>FairyLaughing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Idiots in Love, M/M, Monster Jaskier | Dandelion, Romantic Comedy, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLaughing/pseuds/FairyLaughing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier has some jewellery stolen from him and as a result needs to make his way home to Lettenhove for replacements. Unfortunately it’s magic jewellery that keeps him from turning into the werewolf equivalent of Moon Moon and it’ll take them more than 28 days to get there. Geralt is ready to help, if Jaskier will let him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Witcher Mini Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Howl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLaughing/pseuds/FairyLaughing">FairyLaughing</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/WitcherReverseBang">WitcherReverseBang</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Done for Witcher mini-bang 2020. Artwork will follow.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter I</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wolf-mother, where you been?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You look so worn, so thin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're a taker, devils-maker,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let me hear you sing, hey-ya hey-ya!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~ First Aid Kit “Wolf”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winter was finally starting to let up its icy grip on the kingdoms. This was the first winter Geralt and Jaskier had spent together; typically, come the harvest close, Jaskier would return to Oxenfurt to teach for a semester and Geralt would go south or to Kaer Morhen to check in with his brothers. This year, however, they were caught in the densely populated Temeria and both the monster slaying and barding work was plentiful so they stayed around. Winter was slightly milder on the coast, but wet. Jaskier had taken to staying in inns, performing and whoring, while Geralt went about monster slaying, and then harassing him for details upon his return. The damp, unfortunately, was bad for his lute and his lungs, so he made do with Geralt’s skimpy details. Geralt, glad for a warm welcome (and a bed) rather than having to make camp in the wilds in winter, was somewhat more generous on the details than he had been in the past. Jaskier was pleased to watch the Witcher warm up to him like a feral cat who had taken to sleeping in the house on the rug before the fire... just for the winter of course. They often shared a bed, as Jaskier was the only one who kept a room regularly and it saved on coin and firewood (which cost coin). They even shared a bath fairly often, Geralt taking it second after Jaskier after rewarming it with a quick </span>
  <em>
    <span>Igni</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Of course, when Geralt showed up late in the day Jaskier sometimes had already lined up some company for the night. Now that the days were starting to lengthen and the first blooms were on the boughs everything was awakening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spring fever was in the air, and Jaskier had it bad. He’d had a new partner every few days Geralt had returned to the inn that had been their home the past fortnight, and Geralt suspected he was garnering a reputation in the town and he might need to defend the bard from a cuckolded partner soon. Geralt returned in the early afternoon, having cleaned out the swamp of nothing more than a couple lingering ghouls. They’d hardly been worth mentioning, and he was starting to feel like it was about time to move on; perhaps there were enough funds for them to make their way out of Temeria now, since the weather was improving and the mountain pathways would be accessible. Still, he planned to confirm with the Alderman tomorrow that the village was completely safe, and see if he could get a little more coin before they cleared out. For now though he entered the inn and went straight to the bar. The bartender acknowledged him with a nod. “Witcher,” she said, and poured him an ale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt gave her a nod and looked about for Jaskier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bard was on the stool he’d set up in the corner as a stage, but not playing. Instead he was speaking quietly to a woman, one Geralt had seen him with the previous time he’d been in town. “Geralt!” Jaskier exclaimed, drifting over towards him with the manner of one who had indulged overmuch. The sun wasn’t even cresting the horizon yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jask.” Geralt nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Odette. Certainly you remember her from before you left?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t.” Geralt grunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier glared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt smiled, baring his teeth in that way Jaskier told him was creepy, “But nice to meet you, again I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You as well, master Witcher,” she simpered. She was perhaps twenty-five at most, not naturally beautiful but pretty enough, heavily painted with makeup, with curly dark hair and almond-shaped eyes. Her hands moved quickly and nervously over Jaskier’s backside and arms. She bent to whisper something in Jaskier’s ear and the bard startled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Right. Geralt, I hate to ask you, since you only just got back and all, but would it be alright if, just for tonight of course, you took a different room? It’s just that Odette and I have been, uh, enjoying each others’ company for several nights in my room, and I don’t think you want to, hmm, share those sheets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt grunted looking over his mug. “So long as I can get my own room that’s fine. We’ll be leaving tomorrow though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier bobbed his head. “Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odette tittered, “Thank you Witcher!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt shrugged and gestured to the barkeep who approached him with a refill of beer. “Got any rooms?” he asked. Jaskier and Odette disappeared to the corner, and then up the stairs, no doubt to Jaskier’s room for a quickie before the evening crowd came in and the bard was expected to perform and earn his keep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, I’ve rooms. A single for yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt smirked, “Does it look like I have a friend for the night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” said the barkeep with a wink, “But you never know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt took a long draught of his ale. “The only company I need tonight is a couple more mugs of this and a long, hot bath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That can be arranged.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~ ~ ~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geralt!” Jaskier burst into the Witcher’s room at some point in the morning. Geralt had been lounging about, considering getting out of bed. “They’re gone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s gone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My rings!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She stole my rings!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt snorted. “Odette? Well, it serves you right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Geralt... You don't understand! I need them!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> them?” Geralt’s tone was 99% sarcasm and only 1% concern, at the very most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Geralt, I need them. They’re… family heirlooms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you hate your family.” Geralt stood up and began dressing, pulling his pants on over his braies, tucking his long shirt into them. The socks were next but he stopped to glance up at Jaskier as he pulled them up his calves; Jaskier’s face was absolutely crestfallen… he had rarely seen Jaskier so thoroughly devastated. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t understand!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damnit Jaskier,” he snarled. “I can’t understand if you don’t tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Jaskier looked up from where he sat on the chair, wringing his hands nervously, rubbing his naked fingers where the rings usually were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t told you this before, but I had thought you knew… that you could smell it on me, because of your Witcher senses and all that. After all, why would you let a mere human follow you around?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A human, but you are… aren’t you?” Geralt stopped after pulling on his second sock, with it still bunched around his right leg. He stood up and approached Jaskier, taking a deep breath, through his nose, of him, and then bending closer to smell at the nape of his neck, to take in his scent fully, his eyes shut as he focused on the smell, the mingling scent, the underlying cloying animal…. something. What the hell was that? It was a monster smell, but… what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt opened his eyes a second later, his pupils rapidly shrinking and then focusing on the bard with a tilt of his head and a curious, borderline fearful (though Geralt was never afraid) tone to his voice. “Jaskier… you. You’re not human.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, no fuck.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jaskier, you're a werewolf, not a swearwolf!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>